


A Stormy Heart

by pikaace



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fantasy, Frozen AU, Gen, M/M, Magic-Users, Minor Character Death, No parents allowed, Original Character(s), Slight discrimination against magic, Temporary Character Death, and by that i mean jeremy's parents, cause this is a disney au, i'll credit them once they show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaace/pseuds/pikaace
Summary: Magic has always followed the Heere family, but a family member has never been born with it.After a nearly fatal incident, Stephen is forced to lock himself away from his younger brother, Jeremy, in a desperate attempt to keep his powers hidden, as they are dangerously growing. But when his magic is accidentally revealed, Stephen is forced on the run, leaving Jeremy to find him and save his city from being engulfed in an eternal storm.





	1. Chapter 1

The sky was clear and the night was quiet over the small city of Middleborough. In a ordinary house, two brothers lay sound asleep in their beds. Or rather, one was sound asleep; the other was quite awake.

The younger of the two climbed out of bed and tiptoed over to the other bed, tugging on his brother’s sleeve. “Stephen?” He whispered. “Stephen.”

Stephen cracked his eyes open, “What is it Jeremy?”

The five year old wrung his hands shyly, “Um...I can’t sleep,” He mumbled. “Could we maybe play something?”

“It’s nighttime Jeremy,” The eight year old yawned. “You have to sleep at night.”

“I know, but I can’t!” Jeremy whined. “I tried, and tried, but I can’t! I wanna play, I can’t help it!”

“Then go play by yourself,” Stephen said, annoyed and turning over. Jeremy’s face fell and he trudged back over to his bed. Stephen felt a pang of guilt and looked over his shoulder as Jeremy curled up on his bed, almost in a ball, like he always did when he was upset. Stephen turned back over and closed his eyes...for exactly ten seconds.

With a soft sigh, Stephen got out of bed and went over to Jeremy’s bed, touching his shoulder. “Wanna play in the rain?” He asked. Jeremy instantly sat up, his face alight with joy, and Stephen was unable to keep the smile off his face.

Stephen held Jeremy’s hand as they hurried down the stairs, wearing their boots and raincoats, the elder shushing the younger in vain as Jeremy’s excitement made him giggle happily too.

They rushed outside and Jeremy ran out to the middle of the backyard, “C’mon, Stephen!” He exclaimed, pulling his brother out with him, “Do the magic!”

“Okay, okay!” Stephen cupped his hands and lightning began to crackle between them. Jeremy’s eyes grew wide in awe as he watched the electricity dance between his brother’s palms. “Ready?” Stephen asked. Jeremy nodded, too excited to speak. Stephen raised his hands and two thin lightning bolts shot into the sky. Dark clouds slowly appeared and swirled around them with a soft rumble of thunder and a gentle drizzle began to fall. Jeremy cheered and jumped with a joy, spreading his arms and running around in the rain.

Stephen chuckled, “Watch this,” He said. He knelt down and put his hands in the now damp grass. Lightning streaked through the ground and damp blades suddenly glowed with electricity.

“Wow!” Jeremy exclaimed, running through the glowing grass, his rubber boots protecting him from any shocks the grass now contained. “This is so cool!” Stephen smiled proudly and moved his fingers. Tiny little stick figures appeared from the grass and pranced around with Jeremy, making the boy laugh again.

The two ran around the backyard, whooping and laughing in the magical rain and the skipping figures of lightning. Jeremy leapt and jumped around in the puddles, splashing Stephen, who responded by blowing a wave of rain in his face with a gust of wind.

“Hey, no fair! No magic!” Jeremy whined.

“But you told me to do the magic!” Stephen shot back with a smirk. Jeremy responded by throwing a handful of mud at his brother, hitting him in the shoulder. “Hey!”

“Can’t catch me!” Jeremy stuck out his tongue and started to run.

“Get back here!” Stephen gave chase, the two of them laughing all the while, until they came to a stop further into the yard, among many trees.

Jeremy was still running and started seeking cover behind the trees after tapping Stephen, “Lightning tag! You’re it!”

Stephen laughed and held up his hands. Thin streaks of lightning shot out from them as he tried to gently hit his brother’s bright blue rubber raincoat. “I’m gonna get you!” Stephen taunted.

“No you won’t!” Jeremy responded, running in a big circle around Stephen and darting between trees. Stephen kept shooting small lightning bolts, missing on purpose a few times to humor his brother. However, Stephen soon found that combined with the wind and rain going on around them in the dark, it was getting difficult to see Jeremy.

“Jeremy!” Stephen called, still shooting lightning to give him a bit of light as well. “Jeremy, come back, I can’t see you!”

“You gotta catch me!” Jeremy called back, running farther away.

Stephen frowned and started to move forward “Come back, you-” Stephen yelped as he suddenly slipped on the mud below him. His hands flew up as he fell onto his back, and the bolt shot into the air, hitting a tree branch. The branch cracking and snapped off the tree...just as Jeremy was running under it.

“Jeremy!” In a moment of panic, Stephen reached out and a small bolt shot out from it, breaking the branch into small pieces, but he failed to see a stray bolt zooming towards his brother. The bolt struck Jeremy’s head and the boy tumbled to the ground.

Stephen felt a jolt of fear and ran over to his brother, “Jeremy!” He knelt next to him; a small red scar now decorated his temple, stretching and streaking like a deformed tree. Stephen’s chest tightened; he had never hurt Jeremy with his magic before!

“Jeremy, wake up!” Stephen grabbed his shoulder, but quickly pulled away; his hands were still crackling with lightning. Stephen tried to make it stop, but it wouldn’t. Why was this happening?! He could always control his magic before! He went back to touch his brother, but another shock occurred, finally forcing Stephen to get up and back away. He stared at Jeremy’s form, helplessness curling in on him.

“Mom! Dad!” Stephen cried towards the house, tears stinging his eyes. The rain came to a stop and the clouds in the sky grew darker, thunder loudly rumbling. Lightning emerged from his whole body and connected with the ground, cutting through the grass and leaving scars behind.

A few moments later, his spied his parents emerging from the back door. Their eyes widened as they took in the state of both their sons.

“Stephen, what happened?!” Paul exclaimed as they ran towards them.

Stephen took a step back, his hands shaking. “I-It was an accident!” Stephen cried, moving his hands to his chest. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to!”

Linda scooped Jeremy up, the boy completely unresponsive and she felt his forehead and eyed the scar. “What do we do?” She asked her husband fearfully. “He’s burning up!”

Paul looked at the ground in thought, “I think I know where we can go.” Stephen followed his parents back inside, tears still in his eyes as Jeremy was wrapped in a blanket. Paul rummaged through his office until he found a slip of paper containing an address.

After that, they got into the car and speed off, Stephen keeping his hands close to his chest. They drove through the city as fast as they could go, until they came to an old looking house.

Paul knocked on the door, and a Filipino man wearing glasses answered. He blinked in surprise, “Paul? Is that you?”

“I’m sorry, George, I know it’s late, but I need to call in that favor you owe me,” Paul said.

“What is it?” George asked.

“It’s our sons,” Paul gestured to the unconscious Jeremy and the tearful Stephen standing behind him. “He...they need help.”

George glanced at the boys and his eyes seemed to flash with something before opening the door fully, “Come in.” The family entered the house and George led them deeper inside until they came to the kitchen where a young woman was .

She perked up at the sight, “George, what’s all this?” She asked.

“They need help, Jasmine,” George answered, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. “Where’s Tatay?” Jasmine’s eyes fell on the unconscious boy and understood. She quickly led her husband and the small family into the living room where an old man was sitting by the lit fireplace. George hurried over to him and knelt in front of him, speaking softly to him. A few moments later, he stood up and the old man looked their way. His eyes fell on Stephen specifically, making the boy step back.

“Come to me,” The old man called, gesturing. The Heere’s slowly did so, Jasmine and George standing nearby. The old man gazed at the family, his eyes seeming to sparkle with something, “There is strong magic here.” Stephen shrank back. “My son tells me that magic surrounds your family,” The old man said, gesturing to George.

Paul nodded, “Magic...has always seemed to come to this family,” He answered. “But this is the first time one of our family has actually had magic.”

“Nanay?” Jasmine whirled around; a small boy wearing glasses was watching with wide eyes.

“Michael, go upstairs, now!” Jasmine hissed. The boy scampered out of the room, but didn’t do as he was told. He stayed outside the room, peeking around the corner quietly. The old man gestured to Linda, who knelt in front of him, Jeremy in still in her arms, so he could reach him.

“Was he born with the power or cursed?” The old man asked, looking at Stephen.

“Born,” Linda answered. “And they’re getting stronger.” Stephen couldn’t help but look down in shame at the word cursed. Curses were bad things; was his magic bad? The old man felt Jeremy’s forehead and closed his eyes in concentration, and opened them after a few moments.

“Well, can you help him?” Paul asked.

“Yes, I can,” The old man said, “You are lucky the magic didn’t enter his heart; the heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded.”

Linda nodded, “Alright, do whatever you have to do,” She said, her voice still shaking from fear.

The old man frowned in thought, “I recommend we remove his memories of the magic as well,” He said. “Until both of them are ready, it will be safer this way.” He looked at Stephen who was watching with wide, scared eyes. Was Jeremy going to forget him?

The old man smiled, “Don’t worry,” He reassured, as if reading his mind. “I’ll leave the fun you both had together.” Stephen bit his lip, feeling a bit better. The old man touched Jeremy’s head, murmuring words under his breath. The fire in the hearth seemed to flare up slightly as he did so. His palm glowed for a few moments before fading and Jeremy stirred slightly, smiling in his sleep as his fever went down.

“He will be alright,” The old man said. Linda sighed in relief, whispering a ‘thank you’, and stood up, hugging Jeremy close.

“So...he won’t remember I have magic?” Stephen asked sadly.

His father put a hand on his shoulder, “It’s for the best, son.”

“Come here, my boy.” The old man gestured for Stephen to come closer and he reluctantly did so. He reached for Stephen’s hand, gently pulling it away from his chest. “What is your name?” He asked kindly.

“Stephen,” The boy answered softly.

“Stephen, listen closely,” The old man said, putting a hand on his shoulder and pushing him closer to the fireplace. “Your power is very special, and it will only grow.” He waved his hands, making figures appear in the smoke over the fire. They depicted a figure surrounded by others, using lightning magic. “There is great beauty and power within your magic, but also great danger.” Stephen flinched as the smoke turned nearly black as night, lightning flashing from within. He could almost hear the thunderclaps. “You must lean to control your powers; fear will be your greatest enemy.”

Stephen watched as the black smoke descended upon the figure and consumed him, making him step back in fright. He felt his father’s hand on his shoulder, keeping him from stumbling.

“No, that won’t happen,” Paul said. “He can learn to control it, I know it.” Linda looked unsure, but didn’t argue.

“Be careful, Stephen,” The old man said. “Don’t let your powers take control of you.”

Stephen nodded, suddenly feeling a rush of determination, “I won’t,” He said, his hands shaking. He needed to learn how to control his powers, so he would. He would do whatever Mom and Dad said; anything to keep Jeremy from being hurt again.

* * *

 The next morning, Jeremy woke up in a bed that wasn’t his. He was in his parents’ bed, a blanket wrapped around him. His dad was gone, but his mom was still sound asleep beside him, her arm around him.

“Mommy?” Jeremy asked, moving to free his arms from the blanket.

Linda blinked and opened her eyes, “Oh, Jeremy, sweetie,” She blinked awake at the sight of him and sat up. “How do you feel, honey? Do you hurt anywhere?”

“No, I‘m okay,” Jeremy answered in confusion.

“Jeremy, do you remember last night?” Linda asked, squeezing his shoulders. “Do you remember anything?”

Jeremy frowned at the question and shook his head, “No; why do you look sad, Mommy?”

Linda let out a small laugh, “Mommy just had a rough night last night, that’s all,” She said.

“Where’s Daddy and Stephen?” Jeremy asked, glancing around the room.

Linda bit her lip and took a deep breath, “Jeremy, your daddy and I were talking and...we made a decision.”

Stephen stayed curled in a ball in the corner as his bed and possessions were slowly moved out of their shared room and into the spare one down the hall. He could faintly hear Jeremy whining and protesting about the move, saying how he liked sleeping with Stephen and didn’t want to be alone at night, which were countered by their mother reassuring him that their room would be right next door if he needed them.

Once everything was done, his father knocked on the door, “You’re all set, son.”

Stephen nodded and got up, walking down the hall to his new room. He stepped inside and shuddered; no one had inhabited the spare room for a long time, with the exception of when he and Jeremy needed an empty space to play. Even though all his things had been neatly placed inside, it still felt foreign to him. It felt cold, empty, lonely...

“Stephen?” He turned around to see Jeremy looking at him sadly from the top of the stairs. “Um, do you wanna play?” He asked shyly.

Stephen bit his lip and looked behind Jeremy, where their mother was standing. She had a wary look on her face as she glanced between the two of them. The answer was already given to him. Stephen swallowed and simply went into his room and shut the door without a word, clicking the lock behind him. Lightning flashed along his fingers as he heard his brother calling for him, trying to open the door until he heard their mother lead him away.

Stephen wandered over to his bed and lay down, curling up with his back to the door. He kept his hands close to his chest, but the lightning around them seemed to grow brighter. Stephen whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut; what was he going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Jeremy are forced apart as Stephen's magic grows over the years as well as the strain of their relationship.

Jeremy looked out the window and lit up with happiness. Dark grey clouds had covered the sky and rain had started to fall. The moment Jeremy heard the slightest rumble of thunder, Jeremy hurried up the stairs. He ran towards his brother’s room; maybe Stephen would play with him today. Maybe… 

Jeremy went up to the door and knocked. “Stephen?” Stephen looked up from his spot on the bed as he heard his little brother’s voice. “Do you wanna play in the rain?” Stephen bit the inside of his cheek when lightning appeared on his fingers. The knocking continued, “C’mon Stephen, let’s play! It’s thundering, we can play Lightning Tag!”

“Go away, Jeremy!” Stephen yelled, his voice cracking. 

Jeremy was silent until a small “Okay...bye,” was heard. Stephen sighed and stared at his hands, managing to will the lightning away. Stephen remembered what his father told him. “Conceal it, don’t feel it, don’t let it show.” He repeated that mantra over and over again, burning it into his brain. Maybe today he would be able to control them. Maybe…

* * *

 

Jeremy sighed as he stared out the window as the rain fell. He missed Stephen; he never saw him anymore. It was like he had completely gone away. Jeremy didn’t understand; Stephen used to be his best friend and now they just...weren’t. Jeremy had asked his parents so many times why Stephen wouldn’t play with him anymore, but they never gave him a good enough answer. 

“Stephen’s just...working on some important things,” His dad would say. “He’s a big boy now, and he has to learn some things on his own.” His mother more or less gave the same answer, and Stephen...

“C’mon Stephen, why can’t we play?”

“Because I don’t wanna play with you!”

“...Are you mad at me? Is that why you won’t play with me?” 

“...No.”

“Then why-”

“Just go away Jeremy! I don’t wanna play with you, leave me alone!

That just raised even more questions that Jeremy was unable to get answers to. Jeremy hoped that when school started again he would get a chance to see his brother and talk to him in person, but that hope was dashed along with the hundreds of others he had over the years. His parents told him that Stephen was to be homeschooled and didn’t tell him why.

At this point, Linda was getting tired of her son’s constant questions and pleas to see his brother and finally just shot all his questions down. “You’re too young to understand, Jeremy; you can’t see your brother, and that’s final.”

That sharp tone stuck with Jeremy, putting him in a bad mood as he entered his second grade classroom. His foul mood remained even until recess, with him sitting alone on a swing, his legs dangling.

“What’s on your head?” 

Jeremy flinched and looked up. A boy was sitting next to him on the other swing, glasses sitting on his nose. “What?” 

The boy pointed to Jeremy’s head, “Your head, you have a mark there,” He said. “What is it?” 

Jeremy reached up and felt his scar, “Oh, it’s just a scar,” He answered. “My dad said I got it when I fell in the rain.” 

“Cool,” The boy said. “I don’t have any scars, but I scraped my knee really bad once.” He pointed to the aforementioned knee, making Jeremy chuckle slightly, his bad mood fading away. 

“My name’s Michael, what’s yours?” The boy asked. 

“I’m Jeremy.”

* * *

 

The days seemed so much longer when school started. Stephen was left alone while Jeremy went to school and his parents worked. Stephen would only leave his room if he was hungry, his parents having left pre-made food out for him. But then he would hurry back into his room. If he shocked anything, mom would be so mad. 

Stephen curled up on his bed, trying to conceal his magic, when he heard Jeremy enter the house. A few moments later, there was a knock on the door. 

“Stephen?” Jeremy called. “Um, I made something for you, to make you feel better.” Stephen looked up from his bed as a piece of paper slid under the door. Stephen wandered over and picked it up, revealing a squiggly drawing of a boy with blue wings, wearing an orange shirt and a dark blue jacket. 

“I drew Post for you!” Jeremy said happily. “I drew it in art class and I want you to have it.” 

Stephen felt himself smile at the drawing; he had almost forgotten about Post. Stephen placed his hand on the door, suddenly feeling warmth in his chest, “Thanks, Jeremy,” He said softly. 

He heard Jeremy suck in a breath of excitement. “You’re welcome!” He chirped. Jeremy spent the rest of the day sitting outside Stephen’s door, playing with his own toys and chatting away about nothing. Stephen sat by the door as well, holding the drawing close to his chest as he listened to his little brother ramble. He didn’t respond except for a few times. 

For a good while, Stephen decided this was the best day ever. Even after their mother came home and forced Jeremy to get away from the door and go play like a normal boy, the drawing in Stephen’s hands was a warm reminder that he was still loved. Stephen pulled a small wooden box out from under his bed and slipped the drawing inside, no lightning appearing on his hands. Maybe he was finally getting better. Maybe soon he would be able to leave his room and play with Jeremy again. Maybe...

* * *

 

Fifteen year old Stephen whimpered as lightning sparked from his hands, causing more burn marks in the corner of his room. He pulled his hands to his chest and turned to his parents, close to tears, “I’m scared!” He cried. “It’s getting stronger!” 

“You have to try harder!” His mother snapped. 

“Getting upset only makes it worse, son,” His father said in a gentle voice. He began to step towards him, but the boy recoiled away. 

“Don’t touch me!” Stephen said frantically. “I don’t wanna hurt you…” 

Paul and Linda tried for an hour more before they finally gave up for the day, leaving Stephen curled up in the corner of his room. 

The sky turned grey once again and rain eventually tapped his window. A few moments later, Stephen heard the thumping of Jeremy’s boots down the hall before the inevitable knock at the door. 

“Hey, Stephen, wanna play in the rain?” Jeremy always sounded so excited, even for a twelve year old. “C’mon, Stephen, I’m boooored! Let’s do something!” Stephen never answered, which would make Jeremy try other tactics. “Fine, we don’t have to play in the rain, we can play inside!” He said. “We can play whatever you want!” Stephen didn’t have the heart to tell him to go away again. 

Then the pleading would start, “...Please, Stephen? Please can we play?” He asked. “I miss you, Stephen; it’s really lonely without you.” 

It got easier to ignore Jeremy’s pleas every time...but they still hurt. It was almost merciful when Jeremy finally just stopped asking altogether. Almost.

* * *

 

Jeremy had Michael over more times than he could count. Whenever Michael was around, the empty house he lived in seemed so much more lively. Linda was perfectly fine with allowing Michael over, no matter how many times Jeremy seemed to ask. In truth, she was just glad that Jeremy wasn’t asking anymore questions about Stephen. 

Jeremy gasped with delight as he looked outside, “It’s gonna rain!” 

“So?” Michael asked. 

Jeremy ran to the closet and grabbed his raincoat and boots, “C’mon, let’s play in the rain!” 

“Why?” Michael asked.

“Cause it’s fun, duh!” Michael shrugged and got on his raingear and the two stepped outside just as the sky opened up and rain poured down. 

“So what should we play?” Michael asked. 

Jeremy thought for a second before lighting up. “Let’s play Lightning Tag!” 

“What’s Lightning Tag?” Michael asked. 

“It’s like tag, but the one who’s ‘it’ has to stay still and try to hit you with mud to tag them,” Jeremy explained. “That’s why you can only play it in the rain!” 

“That sounds awesome!” Michael said excitedly, and they leapt off the patio. The rain poured on them as the two boys stomped and jumped in puddles while they threw mud at one another, laughing brightly. 

As they played, they failed to notice Stephen, watching them from his bedroom window, sadness and nostalgia in his gaze. 

After a good while, Jeremy and Michael sat on the wet grass, breathing heavily from all the running, letting the rain cool them down. They were already soaked, so what was the harm? 

“That was fun!” Michael said happily. 

“I know!” Jeremy chirped. “It’s always super fun. Stephen and I used to play it all the time, before…” Jeremy trailed off, his face falling as he gazed up at the window leading to his brother’s room, where Stephen had long since disappeared. 

“Your brother?” Michael asked. “I thought you said he always stayed in his room.” 

“He used to play with me all the time,” Jeremy said sadly, wringing his hands. “But then, one day he just...stopped.” 

Michael frowned and nudged Jeremy, “Well, who needs him? You have me, right?” 

Jeremy smiled, “Yeah, I do.”

* * *

 

It was supposed to be a simple business trip. Both Paul and Linda had been called away to New York for about two weeks to work on a project with their company. Jeremy quickly hugged them goodbye before leaving for school. 

“See you in two weeks,” The fourteen year old said. 

“You be good, now,” Linda teased, kissing him on the head. Just before they left, they stopped in Stephen’s room to tell him goodbye too. Stephen sat on his bed as his parents gently squeezed his shoulders. He couldn’t remember the last time he had hugged them. 

“Do you have to go?” Stephen asked, fear glinting in his eyes. Ever since that day, Stephen and Jeremy had never been left alone for such a long period of time. What if something went wrong? 

Paul smiled and gently lifted his son’s chin, “You’ll be fine, son,” He said. “We’ll be back before you know it.” 

“Try to be careful,” Linda said, her eyes flickering to Stephen’s hands, which were shoved into his jacket pockets. 

“I will,” Stephen nodded. Both Jeremy and Stephen watched from separate windows as their parents drove away. 

...That was the last they ever saw of them.

* * *

 

It was an accident; a truck had lost control and both died on impact. 

After the initial shock wore off, Stephen panicked at what would happen to him and Jeremy, fearing they would be sent to live with another relative or worse, a foster home where they would be separated. 

Luckily, their mother had a relative who was more than happy to pay the expenses of their house and keep them financially stable for things they needed, but she was unwilling to take them in. Stephen was unsure of how to view her in terms of morality, but he supposed it was better than nothing. At least they could stay in their house. 

Besides it was obvious that it was because of him; why would any relative want to take in a dangerous creature like him? And to make things worse, Stephen’s only other remaining family member didn’t even remember he had magic. 

Just then there was a knock on the door. “Stephen?” He heard Jeremy’s voice, most likely having just gotten back from the funeral. He had been crying; he could tell by the hoarseness of his voice. Stephen slowly moved towards the door and stared at the doorknob. 

Jeremy knocked again, “C’mon, Stephen, I know you’re in there.” The tears in Jeremy’s voice made Stephen want to throw the door wide open. He could never stand it when Jeremy cried. 

“People have been asking where you’ve been,” Jeremy went on. “I...I don’t know what to tell them.” Stephen turned away from the door and leaned against it. 

“They’ve been telling me to be brave, to get through it,” Jeremy said softly. “I’m trying to, Stephen, but...it’s hard. And I know it’s hard for you too.” Stephen sucked in a breath as his chest tightened. 

“I’m right out here for you, Stephen.” Jeremy said. “You know that, right?” 

Stephen pressed a hand over his mouth as tears began to sting his eyes. ‘Please stop, Jeremy, stop doing this…’ 

“Stephen?” Jeremy knocked again. “Stephen, c’mon, please let me in!” Stephen slid to the ground, holding his head as the knocks got louder and more desperate. Eventually they stopped and Stephen heard a small thump from Jeremy sliding to the ground against the door. 

Jeremy let out a sob, “Please, Stephen...we’re all we have left…” Stephen leaned his head back against the door. “It’s just you and me now and...I don’t know what to do…” Tears silently dripped down Stephen’s face as grey clouds gathered outside. 

“...Do you wanna play in the rain?” 

The question was weak, but Stephen caught it. The answer should have been obvious, a way for the two of them to cope with the tragedy that had ensued. But to Stephen it was just another stab in heart over something he couldn’t have. Stephen drew his knees to his chest and buried his face in his arms, withdrawing into himself. It was all he knew how to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the feels train *blows train whistle*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's opening night, and Stephen finally decides to risk leaving his room and the house for Jeremy's sake.

_**(1 year later)** _

“It’s opening night!” Jeremy smiled as Christine all but flew through the classroom, joy written all over her face, “It’s opening night! It’s opening night!” Jeremy sighed happily as she bounded around, spreading her mood. 

“Earth to Jere-bear!” A voice chuckled as a hand waved in front of his face. Jeremy blinked and looked at Michael who was smirking at him. 

“Shut up…” Jeremy muttered. 

“I didn’t say anything,” Michael said, holding his hands up. “But I take it that you no longer regret signing up for this play.” 

“...No,” Jeremy admitted, flushing slightly. “But it helped that you signed up too.” 

“Thank god these guys needed tech people,” Michael sighed. “You wouldn’t catch me dead on stage, and I’m kinda worried about you being center stage for the first time tonight.”

“Why?” Jeremy asked.

“Just...being front and center, in front of all those people in the audience,” Michael shuddered. “I would die of stage fright.”

“Well, I guess I’m a little scared, but…” Jeremy glanced back at Christine, a dopey smile appearing on his face again. “...I guess I’m just motivated.” 

Michael rolled his eyes, “Have you even asked her out yet?”

“I will...eventually…” Jeremy said slowly.

Michael snorted. “What are you gonna do? Stop the play in the middle of a scene and confess?” 

“What?! Dude, that’s a terrible idea!” Jeremy exclaimed and Michael laughed. 

“Are you gonna tell her that the only reason you’re even here is because she was here?” 

“N-No!” 

“Do you even have a plan at all?” 

“...No.” 

Michael sighed, “Three months of working on this play, and you’ve made no progress.” 

“That’s not true!” Jeremy protested. “I-I’ve talked to her a lot!” Michael gave him a look. “A...A few times...it’s still progress…” Jeremy muttered.

“Hey, look on the bright side, at least she knows you exist now,” Michael said. 

“I guess that’s true,” Jeremy shrugged. 

“And you both have a lead role so you’ve spent a lot of time together.”

“Yeah.”

“And there’s always the cast party tonight,” Michael wiggled his eyebrows. “Ideal time to profess your love.”

Jeremy frowned, “Do you really think that?”

“It’s better than my last idea.”

“Good point.” Jeremy sighed and watched as Christine talked to Brooke and Jenna; he would get a chance someday. She was the one, he just knew it! Maybe tonight he would finally ask her out...maybe...

* * *

 

School came to a close and Jeremy came home to greet his empty house. Well, it felt empty; Stephen was still upstairs, locked in his room, as usual. Jeremy had given up trying to get a response out of him a long time ago. Jeremy put his stuff down and went to his bedroom. Now he had to kill two and half hours before heading back to school for his call-time. 

So he did; he had become a master of killing time whenever Michael wasn’t around. Ten years of never seeing your brother gave you that skill apparently. He texted Michael, he hung out on the internet, he started his homework, and soon enough, it was almost time to get ready to go. Jeremy walked out of his room but stopped right at Stephen’s door. He stared at it for a while, feeling like his pocket was being weighed down. 

_‘Maybe this time he’ll answer; it’s worth a try, what have you got to lose?’_

Any hope he had left of ever having a brother again, that’s what he had to lose. ...Ah what the hell? 

Jeremy took a deep breath and knocked on the door, “Hey Stephen?” He called. “Are you in there?” 

‘Of course he is; where else would he be?’ 

“Um...well, uh, y-you know how I’m in the school play?” Jeremy asked, rubbing his arm. “W-Well, uh, w-we’ve been working r-really hard on it and...well...tonight’s opening night.” Jeremy reached into his pocket and pulled out a yellow ticket. “All the cast members got free tickets for family members, s-so, I-I was just...wondering...I mean, I have a lead role a-and everything so…” 

There was no answer. 

Jeremy swallowed as his throat tightened, “Okay, well, just in case, I’m just gonna…” Jeremy slid the ticket under the door. “Uh...I’ll be back later tonight,” He said. “Bye.” 

He wanted to say ‘See you later’ but what was the point? He never saw Stephen. Jeremy walked away from the door. Had he stayed a moment longer, he would’ve seen the shadow of his brother’s feet approach the door to pick up the ticket. 

Jeremy went to the living room and flopped onto the couch, shooting Michael a text that he was ready whenever he was. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, but he couldn’t help it. If Stephen actually went to see him in the play...but no, that would never happen. Stephen didn’t even open the door when their parents died; why would he open it now?

* * *

 

Meanwhile, upstairs, the elder Heere stood in front of his desk; he had to practice. After much deliberation, Stephen had decided to see Jeremy in his play. Stephen didn’t know what it was that made him decide that. 

Was it the ten years of never going outside? The urge to see something that wasn’t his bedroom or his house? ...The guilt of never being there for his brother…? 

Stephen took a deep breath and brought back his focus; it had been so long since he had left the house, so he had to make absolutely sure nothing would go wrong. Stephen’s eyes fell on a slightly singed book on his desk. Stephen forced himself to keep from turning away; he had been practicing all day, just like he always had for the last ten years, he could do this. 

“Conceal, don’t feel,” Stephen said softly. “Control it;  _ you _ are in control.” Taking a deep breath, Stephen picked up the book. For a few seconds, nothing happened. But then, small lightning bolts began to creep up his hands. His hands shook and the lightning got worse, finally prompting Stephen to quickly put the book down. That was five seconds; not good enough!

Stephen took another deep breath and shoved his hands back into the pockets of his black trenchcoat. He let out his breath as the rubber lining in his pockets made the electricity die down. His mother had made the adjustment to all his pockets herself after he burned through the pockets in one of his old coats as a kid. 

“Conceal, don’t feel,” He muttered to himself. “Don’t let them know.” 

_ ‘One wrong move and everyone  _ **_will_ ** _ know.’  _

Stephen shook his head and took a deep breath, taking his hands out and trying one more time. His hands shook as he picked up the book trying desperately to keep his powers at bay. This time he was able to do it for ten full seconds before lightning began emerging. He quickly dropped the book and pocketed his hands once again; it was good enough….But what if it wasn’t? So many things could go wrong; Stephen hadn’t set foot outside the house in years! If someone found out, if someone got hurt-

_ ‘Calm down, calm down, getting upset only makes it worse!’ _ Stephen uncurled his fists in his pockets.  _ ‘Conceal it, control it, don’t let it show.’ _

Stephen took many deep breaths, “It’s only for today,” He whispered to himself. “It’s for Jeremy; just go and get it over with.” He glanced out the window to see that Michael had arrived. Jeremy walked out to the car, supplies in hand, and he gazed up at the house. Stephen tensed slightly and moved away from the window when Jeremy met his gaze, completely missing his brother’s face falling when he did so.

Once Stephen heard Michael’s car leave, he got himself ready to go, remembering to grab the ticket on his desk. It was just one evening; what could go wrong?

* * *

 

“Places everyone!” Mr. Reyes called, clapping his hands. “Two minutes until curtain!” The students all scurried about, both actors and technical hands, making any last minute adjustments. Jeremy stood in the wings, a few feet from the stage, his heart pounding as he heard the audience murmuring as they took their seats. Those nerves were finally kicking in.

“Nervous?” Jeremy jumped as Christine appeared next to him. She giggled, “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

Jeremy chuckled uneasily, “Y-Yeah, just...there are so many people…”

Christine touched his arm and he barely hid a flinch, “Don’t worry, every virgin gets nervous on their first opening night; I know I was.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Jeremy said softly, but Christine caught it.

“It’s true; I actually thought I was gonna pass out,” She said. “But I figured out that if you just perform like it's another play rehearsal, everything will be fine.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah; just focus on me and other others and you’ll be fine,” Christine said with a smile. “Opening night is a magical night, Jeremy; no matter what happens out there, everyone here will leave feeling something amazing; don’t worry!” Jeremy smiled; how could he say no to that? “Okay,” He took and deep breath as the lights dimmed; it was showtime.

The show started off a bit shaky, but after about ten minutes, the actors had warmed back up into their roles. Jeremy spoke his lines as he bantered with Rich, keeping his mind on the play, when he spied the door opening in the back of the theater, allowing a lone figure to sneak in. Jeremy paid it no mind, until he had to turn to face the audience. Jeremy almost forgot his next line as he looked out and saw none other than his brother, sitting in the very back row, eyes on him. 

Jeremy almost thought he was hallucinating. Was that really Stephen?  _ His _ Stephen? He came...he actually- 

“Jeremy!” Christine frantically whispered from the wings and Jeremy snapped back to attention. The scene was only twenty seconds long after that, but to Jeremy it felt like forever. 

When he was finally offstage, he peeked back out just to make sure he really didn’t hallucinate that. Sure enough, Stephen was there. He was really there. Christine was right; this really was a magical night.

* * *

 

Stephen kept his hands in his pockets the entire time as he watched the play. He found that focusing on it and Jeremy helped keep his powers at bay. Speaking of Jeremy...he was wonderful. Stephen never knew that he had something as outgoing as acting within him. Then again, there were probably a lot of things that Stephen didn’t know about his brother. Ten years was a long time…

Stephen kept his eyes on Jeremy every time he was on stage, and he swore that Jeremy caught him staring at some point, but Stephen didn’t care. Being outside of his room, the house, watching something like this was incredible compared to his tiny, lonely room. 

Finally, the play drew to a close. Stephen had originally planned to leave the moment the play ended, but as Stephen even dared to take his hands out of his pockets and applaud with the rest of the audience during the actor’s bows with no lightning in sight, he changed his mind. He had lasted this long without any hint of disaster and after being out here he wasn’t exactly looking forward to locking himself back up again; what was another hour or two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the LITERAL storm X3c


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast party begins, and Stephen is in a room full of strangers; what could go wrong?

The play was a success, Jeremy felt his heart soar as he saw Stephen clapping for him along with the rest of the audience. Jeremy went back with the rest of the cast to get out of costume and make-up; he really hoped Stephen would stay for the cast party in the theater. Maybe now...he could actually have a chance to talk to him. 

Jeremy got changed into more appropriate clothes and headed back out onstage with his friends. The whole theater had been transformed into a party room. The stage was the designated dance floor, while tables of food and drinks were set up here and there. Many students and adults chatted with one another, whether standing or sitting in the theater chairs. 

Jeremy carefully maneuvered off the stage and into the auditorium, where he glanced around. Sure enough, his brother was still here, off in his own corner and avoiding eye contact. Jeremy couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this happy.

“Dude,” Jeremy blinked as Michael appeared next to him. “Is that your brother? Here? Out of his room?” Jeremy silently nodded, still looking at him. 

“Holy shit, he actually came?” Michael said softly. Jeremy nodded again, a smile coming to his face. “Wow...it’s been a while since I’ve seen him.”

“Yeah…”

“...He’s actually kinda hot.” 

Jeremy started, “Michael!” He squawked.

“What, he is!” Michael protested. 

“He’s my brother!”

“I know, I’m just saying!” 

“Well stop, I don’t need that image in my head!” Jeremy exclaimed. Had he looked up for a moment, he would’ve seen a smile pull at Stephen’s face as he watched his brother banter with his friend. 

Jeremy eventually dragged Michael back towards the party and they wandered about for a bit until Michael decided that the snack table needed his attention. Finding himself alone, Jeremy let him go and decided to face his brother. Stephen had actually come! To see him! Jeremy always knew that deep down his brother was still in there somewhere. The brother who he played with, who he could trust to help him and keep him safe. Jeremy knew that the Stephen he knew wasn’t gone, and this proved it! Now he just had to go up and actually talk to him.

But...what would he say? It had been ten years since they had even had a proper conversation! How was he supposed to bridge that gap?!  Should he be casual, or just go right up and talk to him; but he had never been good at the latter, no matter who he tried to talk to. What was he going to do?!

“Hey,” Jeremy glanced over his shoulder but did a double take when he realized Stephen was looking right next to him. When did he get there? And...was he actually…? Jeremy glanced around just in case, but no one else was near enough to have heard him. Jeremy even pointed to himself and Stephen chuckled, “Yes, you.” 

“Oh, uh-” Jeremy felt himself go blank. Stephen was talking to him; actually, casually talking to him! This was what Jeremy had been hoping for for so long and now that it was actually happening, Jeremy was at a complete loss, floundering with what to say. “Uh, hey,” he finally managed after a good three seconds of stuttering. Silence fell between them. Jeremy felt a bit disappointed that it wasn’t a longer conversation, but- 

“You look good; that outfit suits you.” Oh my god, he was still talking to him! And he complimented him! 

Jeremy couldn’t stop the smile from cracking his face, “Thanks; s-so do you, I mean, your clothes, they uh, they suit you, really well, they...you look good too.” 

“Thanks,” Stephen responded, his slight smile still on his face. Silence again, but Stephen made no move to leave. “You...did good, in the play.”

“T-Thanks,” Jeremy squeaked. “I...I’m really glad you came.” Stephen smiled uneasily. More silence.

“So,” Stephen eventually said. “This is what a party looks like.” 

“Y-Yeah,” Jeremy said, feeling a pang of sadness for his brother. Just the idea that Stephen didn’t know what a party looked like felt wrong in so many ways. “This one’s bigger than I expected it to be, you know, even though it’s just a cast party.” 

Stephen hummed, “I suppose neither of us have been...particularly good around large groups of people.”

“Y-Yeah,” Jeremy said, finally looked up at his brother. “Reminds me of when we went to the mall that one time.”

“Oh, how could I forget?” Stephen said fondly. “I thought you were going to squeeze my hand off.”

“You were just as scared as I was,” Jeremy pointed out. “That crowd came out of nowhere and mom and dad were gone!”

“At least I didn’t start crying.”

“I was crying cause you looked like you were about to keel over!”

“Fair enough; at least we got ice cream out of the whole affair.”

“Yeah, that’s true...that was nice.”

“Yes. A good day, overall.”

“Yeah, if only we...” Jeremy trailed off.

“If only what?” Stephen asked, looking at him, and Jeremy felt his heart lift. Stephen’s eyes were warm and kind; within them he actually saw the brother he used to have as a child. This was the moment; it was now or never.

“I just...just being able to talk to you like this is something I’ve been wanting to happen for...for a long time now.” Jeremy said. “With everything that’s happened…” Stephen’s face softened in agreement. “Being able to just have fun and hang out like this like we used to...I really wish it could be like this all the time, you know?” 

Stephen smiled, “So do I.” His smile grew as Jeremy’s face lit up enough to light the entire town. Seeing Jeremy happy was something he didn’t know he sorely missed. But then Stephen’s eyes flickered to Jeremy’s head, where his hair just barely covered that familiar scar. His smile faded and his fists clenched in his pockets as he felt electricity licking his skin, “But it can’t.” 

Jeremy frowned lightly, “W-Why not?” 

“It just can’t!” Stephen said sharply, that coldness back in his gaze. It was so sudden that Jeremy actually took a step back like he had been slapped.

“R-Right…” Jeremy said, his throat tightening. “I’m just...gonna…” He hurried away from his brother, missing the flash of remorse on Stephen’s face as he watched him go. 

Jeremy took a deep breath, _‘Don’t cry, don’t cry, stop!’_ He eventually reached the other side of the theater and plopped himself down in one of the chairs. What had happened? Everything was going so well and then...it just wasn’t! Why was Stephen like this? What did Jeremy ever do to him?!

“You okay?” Jeremy blinked and looked up to see Christine standing before him. 

“Y-Yeah,” For the first time, his stutter wasn’t from nervousness but from trying to hold back tears. “Just...family stuff.” 

“Oh…I’m sorry,” Christine said sadly. 

“It’s fine, it’s…” Jeremy took a deep breath; he was not going to cry in front of his crush! Suddenly there was a soft squeak and Christine sat in the chair next to him. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” She asked kindly. Jeremy immediately felt his sadness start to dissipate.

* * *

 

Stephen wanted to kick himself for snapping at Jeremy like that. He keeps himself away from Jeremy for ten years, makes the poor kid lonely beyond belief, and then, right when Jeremy is starting to really open up to him, Stephen blows it.

But then again, that was nothing new. _‘You failed Stephen; try again.’_

_ ‘Concentrate! Don’t fail again!’ _

_ ‘Don’t blow it; our whole family is at stake here!’ _

With his mother yelling in his head, Stephen reached out to stop Jeremy as he left...when sparks flew from his fingertips. Stephen sucked in a soft breath and yanked his hand back, shoving it back into his pocket. He glanced around, feeling sweat bead on his forehead; no one saw that right? Everyone seemed very occupied with the party; in fact he was pretty sure no one even knew he was here-

“Hey, stranger,” 

Stephen flinched and whirled around to see a girl, probably about a year or two above Jeremy. She was quite pretty, though Stephen could tell by her clothes that she was looking for attention.

“Sorry, did I scare you?” She asked, stepping closer to him. 

Stephen swallowed, “No, I’m fine,” He managed, keeping his voice steady.

“I’ve never seen you around here before,” The girl said, stepping a bit closer, a flirty smile on her face. “And, well, I know almost every guy that goes to this school.”

“I don’t go to this school,” Stephen answered shortly.

“Oh really?” The girl raised her eyebrows, “Then what are you doing here?”

“I was invited,” Stephen said. “My brother was in the play.”

“You’re brother? That’s sweet,” The girl said a bit dismissively, but then she blinked, “Wait...are you Jeremy’s older brother?”

Stephen couldn’t stop himself from flinching, “How did you-”

“Stephen, right?” The girl said, an unreadable expression on her face, making Stephen freeze in his tracks. How did she know him?! “Relax, this is high school, no secrets are safe,” The girl giggled. “And when it got out that Jeremy had a mysterious older brother, well...a part of me has been really wanting to meet you.” The girl stepped closer, making Stephen step back, only for his back to hit the edge of the stage. “My name’s Madeline; nice to finally meet you.”

Stephen clenched his fists in his pockets, feeling lightning flicker on his fingers.  _ ‘Stay calm, stay calm! You are in control! Control it!  _ **_Control it!!”_ **

“Good to meet you, too,” Stephen said, his voice controlled. He didn’t speak anymore after that, hoping this Madeline would take the hint and leave, but no such luck.

“Parties like this are such a bore,” Madeline said, leaning slightly on him as she gazed at her empty paper cup. “No booze or anything; most people just come for the food.” She looked at him with that smile. “But you being here just might make this night worth it.”

“Why are you here, then?” Stephen asked. “You could’ve gone home when the play was done.”

“Oh, I didn’t come for the play, I came after,” Madeline said as if it was no big deal. “I wanted to see if there was anything good I could score, but...I think I found the real prize.” She looked at him again with a hunger in her gaze. Stephen’s heart was pounding, but not in a good way.

“Why me?” He dared to ask.

“Are you kidding,” She leaned closer, drawing her finger on his chest, making Stephen want to book it right out of there. “A mysterious guy that people only talk about but have never seen? That’s every girl’s dream, right there.” Something flashed in her eyes. “And who doesn’t love a guy who has a secret?” 

Stephen felt the color drain from his face, “...Secret?” His voice barely cracked.

“Why else would no one ever see you?” Madeline asked, her eyes traveling around Stephen’s body. “A guy who always hides and is never seen in public?” Her eyes lingered on Stephen’s pockets for a moment. “A guy like that _has_ to have a big juicy secret.”

Stephen swallowed, trying desperately to keep a poker face; he could feel his lightning reaching his wrists, forcing him to push them deeper. Stephen heard a few seams rip from the force. “Excuse me, but...I have to go,” He said and briskly walked away.

“I look forward to seeing you again,” Madeline called, that same smile on her face but thankfully not following him. Stephen forced himself to not look back as the lightning felt stronger on his hands. His felt his brain going into panic mode. He needed to get out of here. Both he and Jeremy needed to get out of here!

* * *

 

Jeremy laughed with Christine as she finished telling yet another tale of her past theater experience. He had only been talking to her for a few minutes and he hardly remembered where he was or what had previously upset him! 

“That’s hilarious!” He was saying. 

“I know; in hindsight, that was a stupid thing to do in the middle of a scene,” Christine giggled. They laughed for a few more seconds until they finally stopped to catch their breath. Christine sighed and looked at Jeremy with an unreadable expression. 

“What?” Jeremy asked, suddenly scared that he had something on his face or something. 

“Nothing, it’s just…” Christine shook her head. “It’s so weird...it’s...really nice to talk to you, and I don’t know why.” 

Jeremy swore he felt his heart squeak with joy. “I dunno,” He shrugged. “I mean...we were leads together, so...” 

“Good point,” Christine said. “Performing together always brings people together, people you don’t expect to be together with.” She smiled at him. “I’m glad it was you, though.” 

Jeremy felt his face turn hot, “Y-Y-You too, I mean, p-performing with you...and stuff…” There was an awkward pause. Jeremy wrung his hands; what should he do now? Should...should he do it? Confess to Christine? But just when he opened his mouth- 

“Can I tell you something?” Christine asked, suddenly seeming shy. “It’s something...kinda weird...and I think personal…” 

“O-Of course,” Jeremy said, sitting more at attention. 

“Promise you won’t tell?” 

“I promise.” 

Christine took a deep breath, “Okay...well...I think...I might...have a crush on someone…” 

Jeremy’s heart leapt. “R-Really?” It came out as a squeak, but Christine either ignored it or didn’t notice. 

“I know, and it’s so weird, I...I’m pretty sure I’ve known this guy since seventh grade and I’ve never really noticed him before, but now...something’s changed.” Christine looked at him. “It’s like this guy has changed from someone I’d  _ never _ be into, into a guy I  _ would _ be into! Does that make sense?” Jeremy silently nodded, eyes wide; was she talking...about him?! 

“I’ve been keeping it to myself because, well...I don’t know if he’s worth it,” Christine went on. “I mean, I’ve barely ever talked to him until recently, so I don’t really know him that well, or well enough to be...into him like I am, so...I’m just really confused!” She looked at Jeremy. “What do you think?” She asked. “Do you think he’s worth it?” 

“Absolutely,” Jeremy said without thinking, before catching himself. “I-I mean, it’s up to you, but...isn’t that kinda what dating is about? Getting to know someone you might like?” Christine seemed to be at full attention, her eyes on his. “A-And, uh, i-if it doesn’t work out, t-then there’s always the chance you’ll still be friends, but...really I don’t see how anyone could not want to go out with you.” 

Christine flushed slightly, “Really?” 

Jeremy nodded, “Yeah, no doubt,” He said softly, entranced by Christine’s face. 

“You’re so sweet,” Christine said, beaming. “I’m really glad I told you; again, I guess a part of me likes to talk to you.” 

“G-Glad I could help,” Jeremy said, feeling sweat bead on his forehead. “So, uh...who is it?” 

“Who?” 

“The guy...that you might like…” Jeremy felt himself turn red. 

Christine glanced behind her, “Promise you won’t tell?” 

“I promise,” Jeremy said. “Who is it?” 

“Well...it’s-” 

“Jeremy.” The teen jumped and looked to see Stephen standing beside him. “May I speak with you; alone?” 

“Um,” Jeremy glanced at Christine, “Now?” 

“It’s okay, Jeremy,” Christine said, looking at Stephen. “You can talk to him.” 

Stephen nodded gratefully, “C’mon, Jeremy.” 

“No.” Stephen stopped at the curt response; even Jeremy seemed startled by what he just said. “W-Whatever you have to say, you can say it to both of us.” 

Stephen glanced between Jeremy and Christine. “I’m sorry, am I missing something here?” He asked. “Are you two-” 

“Oh no!” Christine exclaimed. “No no no, nothing like that! Uh, no offense, Jeremy.” 

“None taken,” Jeremy said, his voice slightly strained and shooting Stephen a look. “So, what did you wanna talk to me about that’s so important?” 

Stephen sighed, seeing that he wasn’t going to get Jeremy by himself, “Did you tell people at school about me?” 

Jeremy blinked, “Uh...kinda?” He said unsurely. “I mean, I told Michael about you a long time ago and I guess I mentioned you to other people once or twice-” 

“Jeremy, why would you do that?!” Stephen demanded, his tone changing. 

“What?” Jeremy exclaimed. “Since when am I not allowed to talk about my family?” 

“Since this girl named Madeline knows my name when I’ve never seen her before in my life!” Stephen exclaimed. 

“Wait, Madeline?” Jeremy asked, blinking. “What’s so bad about that, she’s one of the hottest girls in school.” 

“Is that really the best excuse you can come up with?!” Stephen demanded. “I don’t want to go anywhere when people have already been whispering about me!” 

“Why do you care, you  _ never _ go anywhere!” Jeremy shot back. “This is the first time I’ve seen you outside of your freaking room since we were kids!” 

Stephen winced slightly, “Look, all I ask is that you refrain from talking about me with other people.” 

“Why?” Jeremy asked. 

“Because I said so,” Stephen responded firmly. 

Jeremy scoffed, “Since when do I have to do what you say?” 

“I’m your older brother,” Stephen said coldly, suddenly seeming a lot taller. “Authority in family is determined by age, and that puts  _ you _ ,” He glared at Jeremy, “at the bottom, meaning you have to do what I say; is that clear?” The air was thick with tension. “We’re going home, now.” 

Stephen started to turn to go and Jeremy stared at him in disbelief, “I can’t believe you,” He said, shaking his head. 

Stephen stopped and turned around, “What?” 

“I barely see you, never talk to you for ten freaking years, and then when I finally  _ do _ see you, you’re bossing me around like nothing’s changed!” 

Stephen rolled his eyes, “I don’t have time for this; we’re going home, Jeremy!” 

“No!” Jeremy exclaimed, not moving. “I’m not a kid anymore, Stephen; I know that might be hard for you to understand since you haven’t ever seen me even though we live in the same damn house, but I’ve grown up! I’m different now!” 

Stephen’s eyes hardened, “What could you possibly know about being different?” 

“I know more than you!” The words were out before Jeremy could stop them. “All you know is how to shut people out!” Jeremy could tell he hit a nerve, because something seemed to flash in Stephen’s eyes.

“...Fine,” Stephen said curtly, turning away. “I can tell when I’m not wanted; I’m going home.” He started towards the doors and Jeremy felt his anger melt into panic. No, no no no, Stephen did  _ not _ get to run away again! Not now! Jeremy was  _ not _ gonna let him lock himself up again without getting some answers!

“No, no Stephen, wait!” Jeremy grabbed Stephen’s arm, forcing his hand out of its pocket. 

Stephen’s eyes flashed with something, and he sucked in a sharp breath. “Get off me!” He snarled, jerking his arm away as if Jeremy’s touch had burned him. 

“I’m sick of this, Stephen!” Jeremy cried. “I’m tired of feeling like I live in an empty house!” Many people were staring now, but Jeremy didn’t care. “You’re my brother! I shouldn’t have to remind myself that I have one!” 

“...And why should I care?” Stephen growled. 

Jeremy hesitated, feeling his bravado fade from his brother's icy eyes, “B-Because you-”

“I don’t have to explain anything to a loser like you!” Stephen snapped. 

Something in Jeremy’s eyes seemed to shatter as the light vanished from them. The theater felt completely silent as Jeremy stared at his brother. Stephen’s face seemed to have a trace of regret for a moment, before he turned around and started for the door, shoulders hunched.

Jeremy’s eyes stung, a lump coming to his throat, “What did I ever do to you?!” He exclaimed, his voice cracking. “Why am I the one you treat like garbage?!” 

“Enough, Jeremy,” Stephen said firmly, barely glancing back at him, his fists clenched. 

“No, tell my why!” Jeremy yelled, not backing down. “I’ve never asked you for anything; all I want is for us to be like we used to be, to be able to talk to you without getting shot down! Why is that so terrible?!” 

“Jeremy-”

“Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?!” Jeremy nearly screamed. “What are you so afraid of?!”

“I said ENOUGH!” Stephen sharply swung his hand in a wide arc. Everyone, including Jeremy, screamed and jumped back as lightning shot from his hand and scorched the floor, just inches from where Jeremy was previously standing, leaving multiple black marks on the floor. A few lights above them popped from overload, making the theater dim significantly.

“Holy shit…” Michael breathed. It took Jeremy a good minute to realize that Stephen had just done that. That was magic. Stephen had magic?! Jeremy looked up to see that his brother was pale and staring at his hand that was still crackling with electricity, and it was also appearing on the rest of his body. His eyes had flashed blue and were now dimming, but the dimmed lighting made it easy to see the now soft glow they were emitting. 

“Stephen…?” Jeremy asked weakly. 

Stephen staggered backwards and his back hit the door. Everyone was staring at him with wide eyes, many of them backing away. His worst nightmare was coming true! He had to get out, he had to get away! He grappled for the handle, opened the door and ran. 

A few moments later, Jeremy gave chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Madeline is technically the Hans figure here. We'll get more of her later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen's magic is revealed, causing him to run away, leaving both him and Jeremy to think about their actions.

The hall lights flickered as Stephen ran through the school towards the nearest exit. Lightning climbed his hands and arms, seeming to get stronger the more he tried to will it away. He had to get out before it got worse! 

He burst through the front doors of the school and into the parking lot, but to his horror, it was full of people. Stephen’s breathing picked up as he looked desperately for a clear path, hugging himself to keep himself from touching anyone. 

Stephen tried to move when a hand touched his shoulder. “Hey kid, are you alright?” Stephen flinched and stumbled back until he hit something solid, his hands touching it as well. It was the school. 

Stephen jumped away as lightning climbed the building and loud pops could be heard from inside as the lights inside were completely overloaded. Stephen moved again, only to stumble on the curb and fall to all fours. Lightning streaked across the pavement and people screamed as they tried to avoid getting shocked while their cars all blinked rapidly from being overloaded with energy before the headlights and radio inside popped. Stephen looked around as all the people around him stared at him in horror, parents holding their children close as they backed away. 

“He’s a monster!” Someone yelled. 

“Everyone stay back!” Another yelled. Stephen felt his chest tighten; this was so much worse than any nightmare he had about his powers being revealed like this. His eyes stung as electricity climbed his body; no, no, he couldn’t let anyone get hurt! 

Stephen got to his feet and started to run, heading right for the main road. Just as he reached the road, headlights shined right on him before lightning from his feet shot towards it along the ground. The cars headlights popped and the car screeched to a halt along with any other cars nearby as lightning climbed them, the people fleeing from their cars with screams of fear. Stephen quickly ran from the pileup he just caused, hugging himself as ten years of stored magic oozed out of him like a broken dam. Stephen looked ahead in the darkness as storm clouds gathered in the sky; he had to get out. He had to get away from the school, from the city, from anybody who might get hurt. 

“STEPHEN!” Stephen froze at the voice. He turned to see Jeremy running after him. “Stephen, wait!” His brother’s face was drawn in concern as he tried to catch up, Michael and Christine hurrying after. Stephen’s face became contorted with conflict and regret before he finally forced himself to turn and run. He left black footprints behind as electricity pulsed from him, streetlights exploding as he passed. 

“Stephen!” Jeremy cried, when he felt Michael grab his arm. 

“Jeremy, stop!” 

“Stephen!” Jeremy yelled, reaching out towards his brother’s shrinking figure. It wasn’t long before he was gone, thunder rumbling overhead. “Stephen…no...” Stephen completely vanished into the darkness.

“Holy shit…” Jeremy looked up at Michael to see that he was staring at the houses and buildings around them. Jeremy’s eyes widened as all their lights flickered and went out one by one, most likely as Stephen ran past. Lightning flashed in the sky and thunder crashed as rain suddenly started to pour.

“Okay, I could’ve sword the weather didn’t call for rain tonight,” Michael said when he realized Jeremy’s face was blank. “Hey...you okay?”

“...No, I’m not,” Jeremy said blankly.

“Jeremy…” Christine stared at the burned footprints Stephen had left behind, “Did you know…?”

“No,” Jeremy said shakily. “I...I had no idea…” He could faintly hear the sounds of people starting panic back up at the school along with the people in the street who’s cars had just been compromised. He could faintly hear people talking angrily about the one responsible for this, the monster that just blacked out the entire school and damaged numerous cars without even touching them. 

Jeremy felt Michael lead him to his car and drive away from the school, just as police were arriving on the scene. Jeremy didn’t say a word the whole ride home.

Michael kept glancing at Jeremy as he drove, his lips pressed into a thin line. Out of everything that he expected to happen tonight, Jeremy’s brother going all magic crazy wasn’t one of them. However, it did trigger a thought in the back of his mind; a thought that felt more like a memory. Michael glanced at the stormy sky above him; he was gonna have to ask his parents about this when he got home...   

* * *

 

After what felt like forever, Michael pulled up to Jeremy’s house, and he wordlessly got out. He thanked Michael for the ride and entered his dark house. Not even their house was spared from the blackout. 

Using his phone as a light, Jeremy trudged upstairs, dropping his backpack, and headed to his room, when he stopped. He slowly turned and looked behind him at Stephen’s door. It was hanging open. 

Jeremy’s feet began to move on their own towards the room as his heart pounded. He hadn’t set foot in that room for as long as he could remember. That room had kept Jeremy from Stephen for ten years, and now it was empty. 

Jeremy slowly opened the door and peeked inside as if he was expecting something terrible, like a dead body, but instead...it was a normal bedroom. Everything was neat and tidy beyond belief. The bed was perfectly made and there wasn’t a speck of dust in sight. It honestly looked like the room hadn’t even been lived in for ten years. 

Jeremy slowly stepped inside and glanced around, the flashing lightning outside, helping illuminate the room. He slowly circled around and jumped when he saw the corner near the door. The wall was nearly black and burned, black streaks reaching out almost up to the ceiling like...lightning. As if what he saw earlier wasn’t proof enough. Stephen really did have magic. 

“Stephen...why didn’t you tell me?” The answer came to him quickly as the look on Stephen’s face flashed in his mind before he ran away. ‘Because he was scared.’ In fact, now that Jeremy thought about it, Stephen looked tense almost the entire time he was at the party. And when Stephen wanted to pull him away from Christine to talk to him, he looked almost terrified! Stephen had wanted to leave the party, and didn’t want Jeremy spreading his identity around...because he was afraid of his magic. 

Jeremy should have noticed, if he hadn’t been so preoccupied with… Jeremy sighed and kicked himself; for all the shit he gave Stephen for being a terrible brother, he could easily say the same about himself. And now Stephen was gone; who knew where he could be by now. 

Jeremy turned to Stephen’s desk where a single book was sitting in the middle of it. Jeremy walked over and picked it up; the spine and the edges of the pages were nearly singed black. Jeremy turned it around and read the cover; it was a book of fairy tales. It was one that their parents used to read them every night when they were little. 

The book wasn’t burned as badly as the wall; in fact, it was like great care had been taken to not completely burn it. Jeremy glanced at the bookshelf and saw his other books, that were all burnt way worse than the fairy tale book. 

Stephen had been keeping this a secret for ten years, all alone...and Jeremy made him run away...probably forever… 

Hugging the book to his chest, Jeremy lay down on Stephen’s bed, his eyes on the window as rain smacked against it. Jeremy wasn’t sure why...but in that moment...Jeremy wished his brother was with him now more than ever.

* * *

 

Stephen trudged up the path before him, hugging himself as he caught his breath. He had stopped running once there were no more buildings in sight. 

He was alone. Good. 

He gazed around; he hadn’t really looked at where he was going, he was so focused on running. At least there was no more lightning climbing his body. 

He was outside the city, on the trail of one of the mountains away from civilization. The trees blew in the wind and rain pelted the ground while thunder rumbled overhead. The mountain seemed completely isolated, with the exception of him. Something he was used to. 

The wind howled around him, reminiscent of the swirling conflict of emotions in his chest. Everything had been going so well. He left the house, he kept his powers under wraps for longer than he ever had in his life, he nearly reconnected with Jeremy...and then in a flash, his whole life had changed. 

He tried so hard to keep it in, to keep it hidden; were all those years of locking himself away for nothing? That damn mantra had been drilled into his head by his parents. 

Don’t let them in, don’t let them see. 

Conceal it, don’t feel it. Don’t let it show. 

Be a good boy, Stephen, don’t let anyone know. 

Well, now everyone knew. Everyone at that party knew, and soon the whole city would too. So...what was the point of hiding them now? 

Stephen slowly took his hands out of his pockets and relaxed his body. He held his right palm up and he felt energy flow through him. Small bolts of lightning appeared and danced on his hand. He did the same with his left hand, and blue sparks burst from his fingers like small fireworks. 

Stephen felt a smile pull at his face; for the first time, his magic felt...natural. After so long of trying to keep it hidden, it felt like child’s play to actually use it. Stephen gave his hand a flick, and lightning shot out of his hands for a moment before vanishing. 

He repeated the process a few more times, illuminating the mountain with a bright glow glow. Stephen had almost forgotten how beautiful his magic could be; he hadn’t seen the glow of his lightning since he was a kid. Lightning climbed Stephen’s arms as he sent out a few more bolts with ease; he was in control, and this was the first time he actually didn’t have to wrestle with it! 

Stephen felt his confidence slowly grow; out here, he could actually be himself. For the first time in forever, Stephen felt...free. Free to do whatever he pleased with his powers. No right or wrong, no black or white, just freedom. 

Stephen continued up the mountain trail, the storm around him not hindering him at all. Now that he no longer had the constant fear of hurting others, he could do whatever he wanted. He could really see what he could do, what his isolation had kept hidden from him. No more locking himself in a cage, no more things to accidentally burn...no more Jeremy to worry about. 

Stephen felt a pang of sadness at the realization of how he and his brother had left on bad terms, but he shook it away. It was better this way, for both of them. Jeremy could go on with his life and Stephen could go on with his, and he could do it without hurting him ever again. 

Stephen kept going up the trail until he reached a large river that cut through the mountain. Stephen stared at the rushing water and a smile pulled at his face; fear couldn’t control him anymore. 

Lightning covered his feet and he took a few steps back. He took a running start and jumped. He only made it halfway across the river, but his foot landed and jumped off his lightning like the air was solid in that one spot. 

Stephen made it to the other side, smiling excitedly. He had no idea he could break the laws of physics with his magic! What else could he do? 

Stephen kept walking up the path, a spring in his step as the rain came to a stop, and he found himself in a large clearing. Trees surrounded it making a large circle and he could see strange shapes jutting out of the ground. 

Stephen remembered hearing about this place; it was almost like a dump for metal objects many years ago. Almost all the metal had been nearly buried by time, but you could still see parts of it, sticking out of the ground. Stephen felt a pulse in his chest as his magic told him what to do. 

Stephen stomped his foot on the ground, and lightning spread along the empty space, the wet grass glowing as it latched onto parts of the ground. Then, summoning all his strength, Stephen raised his arms. 

Giant sheets of metal and other metal objects rose from the ground, being pulled by electromagnetic energy. His powers extended to even magnetism; now Stephen was even more curious about what else he could do. With swift and smooth movements, Stephen felt his power flow through the air and through the ground, moving the metal. 

All his thoughts seemed to form with his magic as his lightning moved and bent the metal as if it were paper. Slowly but surely, a large house began to form, almost like a mansion, made entirely of metal. 

Lightning welded the metal pieces together as the image in Stephen’s mind was brought to life. When he was a child, he sometimes imagined what his own house would look like, and now it was like that childhood dream was coming true. Stephen gazed at the house that now surrounded him, standing on the second floor where a balcony was formed a few feet away from him.

As Stephen looked at the walls that he had built, he felt resolve in his heart. He was staying here. Middleborough was better off without him; what he did was in the past. All he wanted was to live his life without fear of his magic, and here, he could do just that. The reserved, cold, and perfect boy his parents had created was gone. He could be whoever he wanted. 

Stephen’s lightning climbed his body, sensing his desire to change and let go, and his clothes slowly began to morph from the feet up. Black boots covered his feet with blue lightning bolts here at the top. Black pants and an aqua shirt replaced his clothes and his once black trenchcoat because a grey-ish blue, with the hood disappearing. 

The lightning disappeared and seemed to leave a thin coat in its wake, making his outfit look like it was gently shimmering. Now he truly felt like himself; he felt like he could do anything, and nothing could stop him. 

Stephen walked out to his balcony, the storm above him clearing as the sun rose. Stephen was finally free. He would stay here, alone, where he could be himself, and not hurt anyone. Who cared if he was by himself; all he needed was his magic. 

Besides, a little storm never bothered him anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like the movie, there are really no set rules for Stephen's magic XP
> 
> Also, I suck at fashion sense; I was trying to go for a combination between this drawing my friend Jane made http://janethepegasus.tumblr.com/post/171739607268/i-just-love-pika-ace-s-idea-for-a-be-more-chill and the Squip's Pitiful Children anime villain outfit, sooooo use your imagination.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen's meltdown had a bigger effect than anyone expected, so Jeremy and Michael head off to find him, with the help of a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait; the game of life has begun for me so I need to get on things XP

It rained all night with no sign of letting up. The clouds covered the sun well into the morning, making the day feel almost like night. In fact, when Jeremy woke up, he almost went back to sleep because of how dark it was outside. He would have gone back to sleep if his phone hadn’t started vibrating with a phone call and he picked it up to see that it was actually nine in the morning. 

Jeremy yawned and blinked the sleep away before answering, “Michael?” 

“Dude, your brother is blowing up!” 

If Jeremy wasn’t just waking up he might have gotten the wrong idea. “Wha…?” 

“On the internet, dude!” Michael clarified. “I think someone recorded him when he bailed and then when the news picked it up it went viral! I don’t think I’ve seen this much apocalypse shit since 2012!” 

Jeremy sat up, his brain barely picking up what Michael was putting down, “Why?” 

“Uh, have you not looked outside?” Michael asked. 

“It’s just a storm…” 

“It hasn’t stopped all night.” 

“Yeah, I know, storms do that-” 

“It’s spreading, Jeremy!” 

“...What?”

“Look at the news on your phone!” Jeremy frowned but did as he was told, putting Michael on speakerphone before pulling up the news only for his face to slowly become one of horror. Multiple news articles and programs were on about the storm, how scientists are stumped at how this could be happening and spreading at such a rapid pace. The maps showed that the storm was spreading outside the city and more and more places were losing power and being bombarded with torrential rain and wind. 

“See?” Michael said over the speakerphone, “People are flipping out! Call me crazy, but I think your big bro left us with a curse!” 

Jeremy shook his head as he scrolled through the numerous posts and articles, along with a few videos people had managed to take of Stephen using his powers. “This isn’t right…” 

“What?” 

“This isn’t right!” Jeremy exclaimed. “Stephen wouldn’t do this!” 

“Jere, I don’t know what to tell ya,” Michael said. “We all saw him freak out last night.” 

“This, this isn’t his fault!” Jeremy exclaimed. “He was scared, he didn’t mean for any of this!” Jeremy looked out the window at the pouring rain as Michael kept speaking over the phone. 

“Jere, even if he didn’t mean it, he’s still flooding this place,” He said. “If this is just because he was scared, wouldn’t he have gotten over it by now and stopped this?” 

Jeremy stared at the window and back at the corner where the burn marks were, as well as the burned books on his shelf. “...I don’t think he knows,” He said softly. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean that I don’t think he knows what his magic can do!” Jeremy said, getting up from Stephen’s bed. “I’m in his room and man, Michael...I think he really had it rough in here; there are burns all over the place, I’m surprised he never burnt the house down, honestly.” 

“So...you’re saying he couldn’t control it?” Michael asked. 

“I think that’s it; why else would he look so scared when it happened? He didn’t know what he was doing!” Jeremy explained. “And I bet he doesn’t know what he’s doing here either!” ‘At least I hope he doesn’t…’ 

“Okay, that’s great and all, but that won’t convince the eventual angry mob.” 

“Wait what?! There’s a mob?!” Jeremy cried. 

“No, but it’s bound to happen sooner or later,” Michael said. “I mean, they got his face right on the web, and well, you know how people with magic are treated when they do shit like this.” 

“Oh no, no no no no…” Jeremy muttered, pacing the room. Articles and news reports throughout the years flew through his head. Multiple magic users arrested or killed by angry mobsters because of magical outbursts that destroyed property or endangered lives. Stephen was doing both. “No no no, this can’t happen, I mean, I’m pissed at Stephen for not telling me that he’s freaking Thor, but, but I don’t want him to die!” 

On the other side of the phone, Michael felt a surge of guilt; he just made things ten times worse. “I-It’ll be okay,” He tried to reassure him. 

“I gotta find him…” It was so soft, Michael almost missed it. 

“What?” 

“I gotta go find him,” Jeremy said. “I gotta find him and tell him to stop this storm and bring him back!” 

“Whoa, whoa, slow down!” Michael exclaimed. “Do you even know where he is?” 

“He’s gotta be close, at least still in the city!” Jeremy said, his resolve growing with every word. “I gotta find him and get him to stop this!” 

“Dude, are you listening to yourself?” Michael asked. “Did you forget about the magically induced storm outside?” 

On the other line, Jeremy was moving back downstairs and looking for his rain boots and raincoat, “A little rain won’t hurt me!” 

“You’ll catch pneumonia before you even get out of the neighborhood!” 

“Well then help me out here!” 

“What can I do?! I don’t wanna drive in this shit, especially when we don’t even know...where…” Michael trailed off. 

“Michael?” Jeremy called. “Michael, what’s up, why’d you stop talking?” 

“The mountain…” Michael eventually answered. 

Jeremy blinked, “Mountain? You mean the one outside the city?” 

“Call me crazy...but there isn’t ANY storm activity up there,” Michael said. “I’m looking out the window now, I don’t see any clouds.”

“Really?” Jeremy asked, before thinking for a minute. “That...that makes sense! Stephen was scared, he-he probably ran so he wouldn’t hurt anyone! He’s gotta be up there!” 

Michael was quiet for a moment, “...Okay, I’ll be right over.” 

“W-What?” 

“There’s no way I’m letting you walk in this, so driving’s our best bet until we reach the mountain; I’ll be over in ten,” Michael said. 

“A-Awesome! Thanks Mike!” 

“No problem dude, see you then,” Michael said. 

“Be careful,” Jeremy said and he hung up. 

Ten minutes later, Michael pulled up in his driveway, decked out in all his rain gear. Jeremy suited up as well, with his raincoat and boots, and hurried out to the car. “Hey,” Jeremy greeted. 

“Hey,” Michael returned. “You sure you wanna do this?” 

“...Yeah,” Jeremy nodded. “He may have been a dick but...he’s still my brother; I want him back.” Michael nodded and pulled out into the roads, that were pretty empty due to the weather at a slow speed as the rain pelting the windshield made visibility practically zero. 

They drove to the woods in silence, Michael keeping a sharp eye out so as to drive through the pouring rain without crashing, but luckily, a lot of cars weren’t out today. Jeremy stared out the window, Stephen still on his mind. Stephen had all this power and he hadn’t even realized...Jeremy never felt so blind, so...stupid for not figuring it out… 

Michael glanced at him, “You doing okay?” 

Jeremy sighed, “I’ve been better…” 

Michael nodded and paused for a moment. “So...I’ve actually been meaning to ask, what happened?” 

Jeremy blinked, “What do you mean?” 

“From what you told me, your brother’s been pretty chill for most of your life,” Michael said. “What happened to make him suddenly go all storm crazy?” 

Jeremy’s face fell, “It...it was my fault,” He admitted. “I was talking to Christine, but then he showed up and started freaking out about how I had told other people about him, because apparently Madeline introduced herself to him so-” 

“Wait, Madeline?” Michael asked. 

“Yeah, so I told him it wasn’t a big deal and he wanted us to go home, but I didn’t want to, so I got mad, and then he got mad, and then he tried to walk away, then I grabbed his arm, and-” 

“No no no, go back to Madeline!” Michael exclaimed. “She introduced herself to him?!” 

Jeremy frowned, “Yeah, why does that matter?” 

“It matters cause that chic hates magic!” Michael said. 

“Wait, what?” 

“Yeah! She and her family are super anti-magic! I’ve even heard that their ancestors hunted down anyone who had magic!” 

Jeremy looked skeptical, “Okay, and that’s important because…?” 

Michael gave him a look, “Dude, if she was checking out your brother, she was probably onto him! And he LITERALLY blew out the school last night so-” 

“She knows he has magic now…” Jeremy finished. “But that doesn’t matter, if she hates magic then she’ll leave him alone, right?” 

Michael shook his head, “No man, if what I was told was true, then she’ll be out for blood, no matter what.” 

Jeremy scoffed, “Madeline? Out for blood? She flips out when she chips a nail!” 

“Yeah, well, people can do crazy shit when they’re angry, see any hate crime or terrorist attack in all of history,” Michael snarked. “If your brother was freaking out that she knew him, I don’t blame him.” 

“Stephen doesn't even know her!” Jeremy protested. “And for that matter, how do  _ you _ know all this stuff about her?” 

“My family told me,” Michael answered. 

Jeremy raised an eyebrow, “Oh really?” 

“Yeah!” Michael said. “They’re experts on this sort of thing.” 

Jeremy rolled his eyes, “Sure, and I bet they’re also the ones who told you that the mountain was where he was gonna be.” Michael sighed, but didn’t answer. They left the conversation at that as they finally reached the mountain path that led outside the city. The rain had become much more gentle as well. 

“Wow, you weren’t kidding…” Jeremy said as he got out of the car. Despite the lack of rain, it was still dark so Michael pulled out a flashlight he had brought just in case. They started trekking up the mountain path, their boots becoming filthy almost instantly as they walked up the muddy earth. 

“So, what’s the plan?” Michael asked. “How are you gonna get Stephen to stop this?” 

“I’m gonna talk to him,” Jeremy said. 

Michael blinked, “That’s it?” 

“Well, yeah,” Jeremy shrugged. “If he hasn’t gone rogue then I’ll just tell him that his magic is doing a thing and then he can stop it; then we can all go home.” 

Michael frowned, “Jeremy, people don’t work that way.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“If Stephen ran away, it was for a reason,” Michael said. “Plus, you said some real shit went down in his room; I think this all is deeper than you think it is. You’ve barely seen the guy in ten years after all.” 

Jeremy bit his lip, “Yeah, but-” 

A loud thunderclap burst overhead, making them jump. “Jesus!” Michael yelped, holding his chest. 

“Damn, that was a good one!” Jeremy said with a small shaky laugh. “You could see the lightning streaks!” 

Michael shook his head, “Can’t talk to your crush, but you can handle thunder and lightning like a pro…” The wind picked up, carrying a noise that sounded like a yell. “Never heard wind make a noise like that before…” Michael muttered. The trees rustled and the noise grew closer. 

“What the…?” Jeremy and Michael looked up at the sky above them, and Michael raised his flashlight to see something diving towards them. Something big swooped down towards them, causing them both to jump and fall face first onto the ground. 

“What the hell?!” Michael yelled. The figure yelled out and screamed as it flew erratically in the air and out of sight before a crash was followed. 

“What the fuck was that?!” Jeremy squeaked. 

“I don’t fucking know!” Michael hissed. “Some deranged bird?!” They got to their feet and heard what sounded like rustling and...whimpering? They took a few more steps and froze as the figure was right in front of them, but not exactly in a position to hurt them. The figure had somehow gotten himself upside-down and tangled in the leaves of a bunch of tree vines and was now dangling before them. 

“Ow...” the figure winced before trying to move but not having much luck. Jeremy and Michael moved closer and cautiously lifted their flashlight, shining the light on the figure’s face. It was a boy, maybe about a year or two younger than them, with black hair, wearing a blue and orange outfit with strange orange jagged lines that resembled lightning all over his skin. One giant one was especially apparent under his eye. But what really caught their attention was the pair of folded (and tangled) blue wings on his back. 

The boy winced and squinted from the light in their eyes, “Um, s-sorry I s-scared you,” He said softly. “Y-You s-scared me t-too, to be honest, p-please d-don’t hurt me.” Jeremy and Michael exchanged a glance, feeling a bit guilty as the boy shrank away as best he could. 

“H-Hang on, I’ll getcha,” Jeremy stepped up, “Michael, could you give me a bit more light?” Michael raised the flashlight a bit while Jeremy tried to blink and see through the rain. He reached up and tugged at the leaves that were holding the boy up. “Hang on...I think...I got it...here!” 

The leaves came loose and the boy hit the ground with a thump. “Ow!” 

“Shit, sorry, sorry!” Jeremy yelped, helping the boy up and untangling him. “Are you okay?” 

The boy stretched, his wings ruffling, “I-I’m okay,” he said, wincing slightly. “Thank you.” 

“No problem,” Jeremy said. 

“S-Sorry again f-for scaring you,” The boy said shyly. “I-I haven’t r-really gotten used to my wings yet…” He ruffled his wings. “A-Anyway, hi, m-my name’s Post.” 

Jeremy blinked, “Post?” The boy nodded. Jeremy took in the boy’s orange shirt, blue jacket, and dark blue wings, and it suddenly clicked. “Holy shit...Post!” He exclaimed. “It’s really you!” 

It had been years, but there was no doubt! The little boy with wings that he and Stephen drew together all those years ago, drawing scribbles on the same sheet of paper that magically seemed to come together into the form they knew. The boy that was...standing right in front of them… 

“Um…” Post shuffled slightly. “Do I...know you?” 

Jeremy blinked, “Oh! Sorry, I’m Jeremy,” He said. “And this is Michael.” 

“Uh, hi,” Post waved shyly. “I-I haven’t really met anyone before, cause, you know, I j-just was made a few hours ago…” 

“Wait, made?” Michael asked. 

“Made…” Jeremy blinked in realization. “Post, did Stephen make you?” 

Post nodded, “Y-Yeah, it kinda happened really fast so I didn’t really see him, but I’m sure he did.” 

“Wait, what?” Michael asked flatly. “I thought the guy did lightning.” 

“Yeah, he does,” Post said. 

“But...you’re a kid!” Michael protested. “You can’t make people out of lightning! Does that mean you’re made of lightning?!” 

“Um...I really don’t know…” Post said softly, rubbing his arm. “I just kinda b-blinked, and...I was here; s-sorry, I-I know that’s a lame answer…”

“I-It’s fine,” Jeremy said quickly, waving his hand. “Post, do you know where Stephen is?” 

“Uh...yeah, I think so,” Post said. “Do you wanna see him?” 

“Not just that,” Michael said. “We need him to stop all...this.” He gestured to the area around them, meaning the storm.

Post nodded, “Y-Yeah, that makes sense...I-I can’t really fly very well with all this rain and wind, even though I’m already terrible at it…”

“So does that mean you can take us to him?” Jeremy asked.

“Oh! Y-Yeah, this way!” Post said, taking the lead. Jeremy grinned at Michael as they followed; this might be easier than they thought it would be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post belongs to my bud @janethepegasus on tumblr and even has his own ask blog @ask-post-the-squip. He's a cutie, go check him out! :3


End file.
